Azumanga Ghostbusters
by Technomaru
Summary: Azumanga Daioh plus Filmation's Ghostbusters equals supernatural silliness.


**Azumanga GHOSTBUSTERS**

Chapter 1: Drag race from heck!

A/N: I do not own Azumanga Daioh nor (Filmation) Ghostbusters, which by the way does not have anything to do with the "real" Ghostbusters

IMPORTANT NOTES THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING: this fanfic is a parody of Filmation's Ghostbusters, they owned the name first before that movie ever came out, the original live action show in 1975 involves 2 detectives and a gorilla who solve mysteries and use a laser device to blasts ghosts and monsters away. In order to cash in the success with the Bill Murray movie, Filmation made a 1986 animated sequel to the series about the sons of the original Ghostbusters and their pet gorilla saving the world from the evil Prime Evil and his henchghosts, the show came out around the same time as the other animated series which was forced to be under the name "THE REAL GHOSTBUSTERS" (the Ghostbusters vs Ghostbusters debate has nothing to do with the series "Extreme Ghostbusters" as it is a 1997 sequel to the "real" series). And yes, haunter is an actual name of a villain in the series before that Pokemon ever got named. Just like "the other guys" these ghostbusters also carry laser weapons except they are called "ghost de-materializers" and they blast ghosts out of their world with it, something the proton packs don't do. Bottom line: I refer to this series as "the one with the gorilla in it" while the "real" series is "the one with the green ghost in it".

Now you're asking me "why do I like this so called knock-off of the popular movie" well it's because I used to watch the 1986 series with my cousin when I was little and I like the plot, heroes (dude, a gorilla is a Ghostbuster, how cool is that?) villains (even though most of Prime Evil's henchmen are even ghosts because one of them is a werewolf) and story of this version, plus it's by Filmation and they made "He-man and the masters of the universe", I combined it with Azumanga Daioh because that is my girlfriend's favorite anime, I think it would work, and it's funny to see Yomi, Osaka, and Chiyo deal with the supernatural.

Cast of characters that are parodied:

(The Ghostbusters)

Yomi: Jake Kong Jr.

Osaka: Eddie Spencer Jr.

Chiyo: Tracy the gorilla (she wears a Kawaii gorilla suit in this story)

Sakaki: Futura

Tomo: Tomo the friendly ghost maid (original character)

(The forces of evil)

: Prime Evil

Haunter (from Pokemon): Haunter

Miss Yukari: Fright rider (original character, based on Miss Yukari from my fanfic "Miss Yukari is Knight Rider")

In a supernatural dimension, lies the dreaded haunt quarters, Prime-evil's and his henchmen's base of operations. Prime evil is a cyborg necromancer whom uses his evil magic to summon ghosts through history and place them to different time periods to do his bidding. The shadowy cloaked Necromancer summoned his best henchghost Fright-Rider to the room that holds his magic death organ, a device that summons ghosts to do his bidding, Fright-Rider looks like a young woman with tiretracks on her chest and wears a ghost cloak and chalk white skin, she asks what's the plan and then the evil necromancer tells her in a electronic voice "I want you and haunter to go to 1986 New York and create chaos by scaring mortals! And try to destroy those GRRRRR……GHOST…BUNGLERS!" then a Haunter (the Pokemon) appears, wearing a monocle and a pith helmet, then Fright-Rider gets confused over this obscure joke but doesn't dare question prime evil so as she gets in her evil talking car P.E.T.T. (Prime Evil two thousand) Prime Evil uses the magic death organ to send Fright Rider, P.E.T.T., and Haunter to 1986 New York.

Meanwhile back in Ghost Command the Ghostbusters Osaka Spencer, Yomi Kong, and Chiyo-Chan the gorilla are just doing their own thing, Yomi organizes files, Chiyo eats bananas and Osaka is watching "The Ring" on Skelevision, a skull like television. As Osaka sees Samara rise from the well she screams then Skelevision turns himself off and tells Osaka "gee Osaka, how can you be scared of a ghost if you're a ghostbuster?" And then Osaka replies "I thought this ghost can come out of your screen and attack me" but then Tomo the ghost maid goes through Skelevision and says "boo" to Osaka, making her jump into Chiyo's arms and Tomo just laughs and says "gotcha! But then Yomi walks by and scolds Tomo and tells her that if she scares Osaka senseless again, she will be blasted by the ghost de-materializer but then the 2 come to her defense and Osaka says "she was just playin' I mean at least she isn't helping Prime Evil with taking over the world". "Yeah! I decide to help you guys with the business because not only are those ghosts giving us good ghosts a bad name but the author needs to put me somewhere in this fanfic" said a rather energetic Tomo. But then they hear a voice say "well Prime Evil is planning world domination right at this moment" and then Futura, a purple skinned woman from the future (played by Sakaki), appears before them and tells them that he sent Fright Rider and Haunter to 1986 New York to cause some chaos and so the Ghostbusters prepare for battle.

(transformation costume change)  
Chiyo, Osaka, and Yomi all get into a huddle and yell, "Let's go, Ghooooostbusters!" They jump high into the air and do a high five to each other. Osaka and Yomi run into the hall and enter the Skelevator. Osaka the enters the code into the Skull Pad keys and the Skelevator jets up into the air at amazing speeds. Yomi screams with fear.

The Skelevator is lifted to an extreme height above the ground. The ceiling is decorated with odd faces, grins, and frowns. It's a very freaky place. A robot hand suspends the elevator in the air and the doors fly open. Osaka is calm, and Yomi is freaked out. Another robot hand comes and picks up Osaka and tosses her into a sparkling spider web. Osaka's clothes disintegrate leaving only her boxers (with GB logos on them, sportsbra, socks, and shoes. It's now Yomi's turn. The robot hand picks up the screaming girl and tosses her into the air. On Yomi's way to the web, Osaka is relaxing and whistling in a chair traveling on a conveyor belt of bones. Yomi lands into the web and her clothes disintegrate. She covers himself up and is embarrassed and is booted off of the web by a giant skeleton foot.

Yomi enters the outfit room and exits on the other side with her Magical Girl Ghostbuster uniform. Yomi flies into the outfit room and exits the other side with her uniform. Sitting down, Osaka is gracefully picked up by a robotic hand to stand up. She comes across the machine that holds her camera, belt, Pilot's cap, and Ghost Pack. Boney hands place the belt around her waist, a skull drops the camera around her neck, and another boney hand gently slaps a pack onto her back.

Yomi now comes across the same machine. she is sitting down. The machine violently  
assembles her gear. The boney hands pick her up by the coat and slaps the belt. The skull   
drops her camera around her neck. And, the last boney hand smacks the Ghost Pack onto her back.

Osaka now comes near the end of the conveyor belt. A bone trapeze is flung towards her and her gracefully grabs it and swings away. Yomi screams. She falls into his trapeze and becomes air sick and dizzy.

The trapeze brings Osaka to the slide and she gracefully somersaults downward and slides down. Yomi is simply dropped to the slide. They slide toward Chiyo. On the end of the building, is a closet bed where Chiyo awaits for her friends to finish suiting up for the job. This is the secret exit to their garage. She pulls a string and the mattress falls to the ground. Osaka jumps on and bounces off like a trampoline. Yomi lands on her head and rebounds to the exit. Chiyo quickly jumps on the mattress pulling the string and exits as the mattress closes itself.

Inside the garage sits the Ghost Buggy, or GB for short. The Ghost Buggy is a red convertible with big white wheels and has the logo on the front. GB is not an ordinary vehicle. It actually talks. He is very cranky because when the Ghostbusters are not driving him, he sleeps. As GB is sawing logs, Osaka lands in the passengers seat. GB awakes. Yomi lands in the back seat. GB coughs. And finally, Chiyo lands in the driver's seat. GB coughs louder. The automatic seat belts buckles Yomi, Osaka & Chiyo.

(transformation costume change ends)

GB coughs some more and is a little upset, "Oof, y-y-you're too heavy Yomi, go on a diet!." GB, of course, has a speech impediment. Yomi yells out "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU HUNK OF JUNK! I OUGHTA REPLACE YOU WITH A AMBULENCE!" and then Futura appears in the Ghost buggy and tells them while frowning "that was long and unnecessary, hand me your ghost dematerializing wands" and after she modifies them she gives them back and tells them "there, now you can just transform by saying the magic words at the same time "Let's go, Ghooooostbusters!" and then Tomo shows up and says "can I please join you this time, I wanna help and be a Ghostbuster" but then a angry Yomi says "you can't be a Ghostbuster if you're a ghost, besides, Prime Evil might use you to trap us" but then Osaka says "go ahead, we need additional help against Fright Rider and Haunter" while Chiyo grunts happily in agreement. GB then asks where do they want to go to and they set the destination for 1986 New York and so they flew off.

Meanwhile Fright Rider and Haunter start scaring people and creating panic and chaos in the streets until the ghostbusters arrived and pull out their ghost gummers (guns that blasts globs of sticky pink substance) and tried to fire at them only for Tomo to accidentally blast Osaka and Futura together and the 2 specters got away while Tomo and Yomi got them out and while they still chase them Osaka then pulls out her specter snare (a gun that fires a coiled rope) at Haunter but he slips through and tries to use confuse ray by firing out of his monocle but it didn't work since Osaka is already confused and while the Ghostbusters huddle up and then Osaka says she's gonna try a new device and Chiyo gives Osaka a pokeball and she throws it at Haunter, he gets sucked in and ends up trapped by it. And then Yomi decides the group should bust Fright Rider next.

Fright Rider then stops and 4 seat belt like tentacles rise from the sides of her body and grab Osaka and Chiyo, Yomi tried to blast her with the ghost de-materializer but she accidentally grabbed a defective one and it fired a weak laser beam, Fright Rider then runs to his car PETT and after she jumps in the car looked like it bursted into flames and rode off. Yomi, Tomo, and Futura then jump into the Ghost Buggy and drive off and then GB says "PETT is here? Oooh l..l..l..let me at him! I demand a rematch against that "anti-Chrysler" and so they drove off. As they catch up to PETT, they see a rather disturbed Chiyo and Osaka looking all pale and shivering, and while Yomi is driving, Futura is trying to blast the evil car with the ghost gummer but it's too fast to catch and then Tomo tell them about her risky plan but since she's reckless, it's gonna work

And so while continuing the chase, Fright Rider laughs demonically as the 2 victims shiver and scream but then between her legs, Tomo pops up, dressed as inspector Zenigata from Lupin the 3rd and yells out "you're under arrest for speeding, put the pedal to the metal!", Fright Rider yells out "oh nuts it's pops!" and she ends up swerving into the Madison Square Garden and Tomo secretly releases Chiyo and Osaka out of the car and then Fright Rider jumps out of the car and tries to attack with her seat-belt tentacles but then Chiyo throws a banana peel at Fright Rider's face and then she gets PETT to attack the heroes but driving over them but it's windshield wipers make the car run towards and hit Fright Rider but then the car vanishes into nothingness and Fright Rider says "hmm well at least that stupid car is gone I wonder where it…OOOH NOOO!" Yomi and the others arrive in time and they toss the upgraded ghost de-materializer wands to Osaka and Tomo and together they fire beams of light at the evil ghost till she vanishes into nothingness and they cheered in victory. Chiyo talks in "gorilla speak" and wants to know why the evil car's windshield wipers were making the car go weird and she says "everyone knows Knight Rider's car's windshield wipers are evil and so Fright Rider's car's windshield wipers were good and ended up saving us by making PETT run over the driver and now that she's busted, the world is saved.

Meanwhile, in Haunt Quarters, Prime Evil shouts furiously over his plan being ruined and summons his strange 2 faced henchghost Fib Face and asks him if his ghosts have completed the Neo Haunt Quarters in the real world and the strange being has one of his faces respond "actually we need to work the gazebo" and the other replies "no no, we're trying to make the place look scary not welcomely" and the 2 faces bicker over if the place is to be really pants wettening scary or a party headquarters and Prime Evil just says "I'm haunted by morons!"

Meanwhile, the heroes in their ghost buggy enjoy their victory but are chased out of 1986 New York by a certain ambulance and a angry Yomi says "you just had to tell them what are names are" while Osaka says "it's no fair, our fathers were the first to call themselves "The Ghost Busters" when they were detectives in the 70's".

Next time: the ghostbusters' friend gets captures by really nasty ghosts in a freaky haunted house and they face competition in the form of "The Real Ghostbusters"? (you'll never guess which group of anime characters will play the group) Will the "ghost bunglers" put aside their differences and save the day before time runs out? find out next time but first the moral of the story starring Osaka and Skelevision (Filmation always has morals in their shows like "He-man and the masters of the universe", "Fat Albert and the Cosby kids" and "She-ra: Princess of Power")

Skelevision: in today's story, Tomo was outcasted by Yomi and the others for being a ghost but her intentions are good and as the others were in danger, she put her "afterlife" on the line and saved her friends from Fright Rider as well as become a member of the team

Osaka: well that and now I have someone to watch horror stories with. And remember, only you can prevent forest fires.

Skelevision: umm that's not the moral of the story Osaka, but we should know that as well, see you next time folks!

Osaka: now I'm thinking about hemorrhoids again… (smiles cutely)


End file.
